I Love You, No Matter What I Say or Do
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: KaixOC Short romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Missy was the daughter (adopted thankfully) of Boris. She was raised at the abbey of course. Her best friend is Tala. Her beyblade is Dracy. Its baby blue and it is a blue phoenix(feminine, blue Dranzer kind of thing). She has hair the color of Kai's that goes down to her mid-back. Her real sisters are Raya, Katie, and Jaime who are with the Bladebreakers. She is fifteen. Missy had decided to visit her sisters. She was tired of Boris pushing her around.

Start:

She found Tyson's place and went in. The first person she saw was Tyson's grandpa(she knows about them all and what they look like, but has not met anyone other than her sisters). He attacked her, but Missy evaded the attack by doing a backflip.

"Nice one, homegirl," he said," Whats your name?"

"Missy," she said, tonelessly," I'm looking for Tyson Granger and his friends."

"They're in the back, go ahead around," he said.

Missy went to the back to find a bunch of people. They were all from the tournament(G Revolution Series and the Majestics.) Tyson and Rei wer beybattling against Max and Daichi. Hiro was talking to Katie. Kai was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Emily, Michael, and Eddy were talking to Kenny. Julia, Hilary, Mariah, Jaime, and Raya were talking together, as were Raul, Rick, Lee, and Johnny. They rest were around. Missy could see Tala.

"Missy!" Tala shouted, making everyone stop what they were doing.

Kai opened an eye from where he was.

"Hey," Tala said, walking over to her," What are you doing here?"

"Sis!" Katie said.

She, Raya, and Jaime ran over and hugged Missy.

"Get off," she said, shoving them off.

"Everyone, meet Missy," Tala said, turning to the others who had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Hey!" everyone(except Kai) said.

"Hn," Missy replied.

"Oh, and she is like Kai, so...yeah," Tala added, sheepishly.

"So, Missy, where did you come from?" Raya asked.

"I just came from Russia, last night," she answered.

"Are you from the Abbey?" Kai asked.

Missy glared at him.

"You should know," she said, coldly.

"Then I guess you are," Kai said.

He walked away.

"Missy, how about you stay here?" Tyson asked," Since you probably have no where to stay."

"Sure," she said. ( She isn't heartless. Only to those she doesn't know or dislikes.)

"Cool, you're in Kai's room," he said.

She groaned.

Next Day:

Kai got up early. He had prep school to go to. He was glad to see Missy wasn't there.

-Later-

Kai arrived at school, only to be confronted by Wyatt.

"Guess what, Kai," wyatt said," There is a girl attending our school."

"I don't care," Kai said.

"I heard she is really pretty," Wyatt continued anyways," The principal let her in as a favor to her dad or something. She even has our uniform, but with a skirt. I heard she hates it."

"Hates what?"

"The skirt."

Kai snorted and went into class. When he got in there, he stopped and went rigid. He groaned mentally. Missy was the new girl. She happened to have to sit next to him. During class, she was really smart, but very quiet. She didn't talk to Kai. He was surprised to figure out this was the real her. Quiet, observative, and smart.

After class there was an hour of freetime before school ended. Missy sat under a tree, listening to music. Kai was watching her, so he noticed two boys go up to her. One ripped her headphones off.

"So, whats a girl like you doing at this school?" one guy asked.

"None of your business," Missy said, getting up.

"Ohh, sassy are we?" the other said," Thats cool."

He tugged at her skirt.

"Love the uniform," he snickered.

Missy slapped his hand away...hard.

"Go away," she said, walking off.

The other guy grabbed her arm.

"Oh, c'mon," he said," Your the only girl here. Lets have some fun."

"Why don't you go play with your pal," she snarled.

That got them angry.

"Watch it, you little witch," one said.

"Before you get hurt," the other said, smacking her in the face.

The other pushed her to the ground making her twist her ankle.

"Leave her alone..."

Kai stepped inbetween her and the two guys.

"Go away," they both replied.

"Leave before you're humiliated," Kai said, getting out his Dranzer.

The two guys looked at each other, knowing Kai's reputation. They flipped him off before leaving.

"You okay?" Kai asked, turning to Missy and helping her up.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

Kai picked her up and carried her over to the nearest bench. Missy tried to put some weight on her ankle, but it hurt to badly.

"Crap," she said," At least tomorrow is Spring Break. Funny time to start school..."

Kai had to help her home and told the others. Her sisters helped fix her ankle. Kai went into their room afterwards.

"Thanks for helping me, Kai," Missy said," I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he mumbled.

"I had thought that you hated me," Missy said.

Kai looked at her.

"I never hated you," Kai said," I just...didn't know you."

"Do you know me now?" Missy asked.

"No, but...I'm willing to," he said, turning his back to her.

"Okay, night, Kai," she said.

"'night."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

Kai was practicing with his blade at the beach. He saw Missy coming over to him.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

"I was just curious," Missy said," Have you...do you see your grandfather lately?"

Kai caught his blade.

"No, why?" he asked, sharply.

"Oh, my "father" had me meet him once," she said," Lets just say...I'm glad you're not like him."

Kai grinned a bit.

"Why would I want to be?"

"You wouldn't. Lets get back to Tyson's."

Kai nodded and they headed back.

Later

"I'm bored," Daichi complained.

"Me, too!" Tyson said.

"You two could go outside and beyblade," Hiro said.

"We did that all day!" Tyson and Daichi shouted.

"Why don't we all play a game?" Max asked.

"Yeah, how about Truth or Dare?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, sure," everyone (except Kai) agreed.

So everyone crowded into a circle.

"Me first!" Tyson said," Hey, Hiro, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll say Truth, little bro," Hiro said.

"Okay, um...how did you meet Katie?" Tyson asked.

"I met her while passing through a city," Hiro smiled," We were both heading the same way, so we became each others company."

Everyone nodded.

"So, Rei, Truth or Dare?" Hiro asked.

"Dare, then," he answered.

"I dare you to ask Raya out to dinner and the movies for this Saturday," Hiro said.

Rei and Raya's eyes widened as they blushed.

"Um, Raya, do you wanna go out this Saturday?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Raya said.

"Okay," Rei said," Truth or Dare, Daichi?"

"Dare, I'm no wimp," he said, puffing out his shest.

"You have to do the housework for 3 days," Rei grinned.

"THREE DAYS!?" Daichi whined," Oh, fine, Jaime, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Um...uhh...do you like Max?" Daichi asked," Like as a crush?"

Jaime blushed.

"Yes," she mumbled.

Max smiled a bit.

"Kai, Truth or Dare?" Jaime asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to sleep in Missy's bed for a week," she said.

Missy and Kai both glared at her.

"Max, Truth or Dare?" Kai asked.

"Dare," he said.

"You have to french Jaime," he said.

Max blushed, but did the dare.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Do you really love Hiro?" he asked.

Katie nodded and Hiro kissed her.

"Get a room," the others said in unison.

"Missy, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to make-out with Kai for 2 minutes," Katie said.

"No!" she said.

"Do it," Katie insisted.

Missy sighed and went over to Kai. They did the dare. Kai actually enjoyed it, but wouldn't say it.

"Hilary, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Hilary said.

"How far have you gone and with who?"

"Second base with Tyson," Hilary blushed.

Everyone jokingly catcalled and teased Hilary and Tyson. The rest of the game was kinda boring. After, they watched "The Ring 2". The girl were completely freaked out. Everyone headed to bed after the movie.

Missy had buried herself in the covers as soon as she was in the room. Kai took off his shirt and threw it on his bed, then he put a white t-shirt on. He then took off his pants so he was in his boxers. He then turned off the light and got into bed next to Missy. Kai noticed she was being extremely quiet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"That movie really freaked me out, Kai," she said.

"It wasn't real," he said.

"But still..."

Kai sighed. He faced her in the dark and pulled her close to himself.

"No one will hurt you, okay?" he said.

Missy snuggled closer to Kai.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kai smirked and kissed her forehead before they fell asleep. Next Morning Missy woke up to find Kai wasn't there. She looked at the time. It was 7 AM. She was just about to get up when Kai walked into the room.

"Morning, Kai," she said.

"Morning."

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked, getting up.

"We're having a picnic with everyone from the tournament," Kai said.

"Okay," she said.

She went and changed. When she came back out, Kai was staring at the floor, thinking.

"Something wrong?" Missy asked him, sitting beside him.

"No, not really," he said," Just thinking about the abbey."

Missy held his hand.

"Thats not a great thing to think about," she said.

Kai looked at their hands.

"I hated it there," he said.

"I'm not surprised. I didn't enjoy it much, myself."

"Lets get ready for the picnic," Kai said, getting up.

"Kai," Missy said, standing beside him.

Kai turned to look at her as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you got out of there," she said.

Kai blushed.

"Me, too."

-At picnic around 11:00 AM-

Missy got to meet everyone. Enrique kept bugging her to go out with him. She kept saying no. Kai was getting annoyed with him. Kai just grabbed Missy and took her away from him. Everyone at least battled once that day. Missy had beaten Tyson, to everyone's amazement. Everyone had a great time.


	3. Chapter 3

-Five years later- Age: 20-

Missy had moved into her own manor (she was always rich. That is why Boris adopted her.) Kai had moved in with her. Tala had recently married Missy's friend Terah. Hiro and Katie had been married 3 years ago and had a 2 year old daughter, Angie (Angel, according to Kai). Raya and Rei were living in a house together while Jaime and Max had an apartment.

Start:

There was a knock on the door. Missy ran to answer it. Whe she did she screamed. Kai ran into the hall. Missy was hugging Tala and Terah. Kai got a sweatdrop.

"You guys are back!" Missy squealed, happily," How was it?"

"Great, Australia is a warm place, though," Terah laughed.

"Hey, Kai," Tala said.

"Hi," he said," Missy, did you have to scream?"

"I'm happy they're back," she said," So, did you two get a house?"

"Of course!" Tala said, as if he were offended.

They all went and sat in the living room.

"Any recent information we should know about?" Terah asked, sounding as if she was looking for a specific answer.

"Well, Rei and Raya are getting married," Kai said.

"Oh," Tala said," What about you two? Anyone special?"

"Nope, still single," Missy said," Kai, too."

"We thought you two might get married," Terah said," You two ARE already living together."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" the two shouted.

"Don't tell me netiher of you have thought about it," Tala said.

The two were silent.

"How about tonight, we all go out," he continued," You two can be dates."

"Its up to Kai," Missy said.

Kai gave her a look that said, plainly "Thanks for throwing this on me. NOT!"

"Fine, we'll go," he muttered.

Terah smiled and grabbed Missy's arm.

"I'm picking your outfit."

"NO, the last time you did that, I almost killed myself in those heels!"

As the girls disappeared, the guys sighed.

"Women..."

-Later-

They had gone to a restaurant and then to a club. It was fun. Soon, they went to their homes.

"That was fun," Missy said, putting her jacket up and kicking her heels off.

"Yeah, I guess,' Kai said, going into the living room.

"Don't you give me that! I know you had a good time," Missy said.

"Fine," he said.

He lay on the couch.

"Get your feet off the couch," Missy yelled from the hall.

"Stop sounding like we're married. Sheesh!" Kai said, doing as she said.

"You obey me, though," she snickered," I can't help that. I'm stuck with you in this house. Don't blame me because I know your habits."

"I'm going to my room," Kai said, getting up," Its the only place you can't get to me."

"Hm," Missy said, whipping around and going into the kitchen.

He heard her start doing the dishes. Kai sighed and smirked. She did dishes whenever she was POed, specifically at him. Kai went into the kitchen. Miss was practically throwing cleaned dishes on the rack. Missy saw him come in, so she walked over to the pantry. Kai walked over to her and grabbed both her arms from behind her, bringing them to her sides.

"Leave me alone, Kai," she said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, you sorry sap," Missy teased.

Kai smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"Huh?" Missy asked.

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?"

"Oh...I-I love you," Kai said, blushing.

"I love you, too, Kai," Missy said," Always have."

Kai turned her to face him. Missy then kissed him.

"Here," Kai said," Will you?"

He slipped a ring on her finger.

"Yeah," she said," Yeah, I will."


End file.
